Into the Wild/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Firepaw crouches beside Graypaw and Ravenpaw at the top of the hollow at Fourtrees, waiting for Bluestar's signal. Ravenpaw comments on how many cats there are and Graypaw points out Crookedstar, RiverClan's leader. Ravenpaw then shows them Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader, and Firepaw comments that he looks pretty nasty. When Firepaw asks about WindClan cats, Graypaw says that he can't scent any of them. Lionheart hushes them and Bluestar gives the signal to move and the ThunderClan cats file into the clearing. :Graypaw and Ravenpaw point out Blackfoot, ShadowClan's deputy, to Firepaw. The three split up and Firepaw follows Tigerclaw and listens to him tell about the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. Firepaw gets confused over how Tigerclaw didn't mention killing Oakheart, but brushes it off. Firepaw leaves and finds Graypaw, who introduces him to ShadowClan's new medicine cat, Runningnose. :Runningnose is telling a story about an herb to cure kitten-cough, and a queen comments that the great Clan cats would have never allowed Twolegs to invade and kill off the herb. When asked, Graypaw explains to a small apprentice that TigerClan was a Clan of large cats with jet-black stripes. He stops at LionClan and the young apprentice says that they were the huge cats with yellow fur. Graypaw can't remember the name of the last Clan, referring to it as "SpottyClan" in his confusion. Lionheart comes up behind, saying that the other Clan was LeopardClan, which were huge cats that gave the Clan cats their speed and hunting skills. Lionheart adds that TigerClan gave them their night hunting and LionClan their love of the sun. Lionheart then pauses and asks the apprentice how old he is and the young cat stammers that he is six moons. Lionheart comments that he is small, to which the apprentice replies that his mother was, also small. The apprentice then backs away and disappears into the crowd of cats. Lionheart teases Firepaw and Graypaw about not knowing their history, and playfully chases them from the group. :Firepaw and Graypaw go to find Ravenpaw, who is surrounded by apprentices as he tells about the battle with RiverClan. Graypaw comments that Ravenpaw was a good storyteller, but Firepaw is wondering, based on part of his story, if Redtail had killed Oakheart, not the other way around. Firepaw notices Tigerclaw a short distance away, staring at his apprentice, but Ravenpaw continues to answer questions that the other apprentices ask, not seeing his mentor's horrified and furious face. :Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Brokenstar start the meeting, without WindClan, Bluestar telling the assembled cats that Brokenstar wishes to speak. As Brokenstar starts, the ShadowClan leader is interrupted by yowls of protest from the other Clan, which he silences and tells them that ShadowClan needs more territory for their kits and that the other Clans must share with them. He says that WindClan failed to understand and that they had driven them out, and that they would do the same to the other Clans. :Crookedstar agrees to Brokenstar's demand, allowing them a small stretch of territory, much to his Clan's protest. Bluestar says that she will discuss the proposal with her warriors before making a decision. Brokenstar also announces that they had driven a cat from their Clan and to be careful about the safety of their kits. Firepaw thinks that Brokenstar must be talking about Yellowfang and the rest of ThunderClan seems to think so also, as he hears several talk about their suspicions. Tigerclaw yowls that they need to deal with her, and Firepaw breaks away from the group, racing towards the camp to warn Yellowfang. Characters Major }} Minor *Ravenpaw *Bluestar *Lionheart *Tigerclaw *Crookedstar *Brokenstar *Blackfoot *Whitestorm *Dappletail *One-eye *Smallear *Spottedleaf *Runningnose *Unnamed black queen *Unnamed silver warrior *Unnamed tabby apprentice *Unnamed black-and-white she-cat *Unnamed RiverClan apprentices *Unnamed tortoiseshell queen *Unnamed elder *Unnamed silver tabby *Unnamed ShadowClan apprentices *Speckletail *Darkstripe }} Mentioned *Tallstar *Oakheart *Redtail *Unnamed mother *Yellowfang *Goldenflower }} Errors *Graypaw is called Grewpaw. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 12 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 12 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild